


That Sinking Feeling

by Sossity



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sossity/pseuds/Sossity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd taken Ray Kowalski a long time to clue into Fraser's true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/gifts), [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



It'd taken Ray Kowalski a godawful long time to clue into Fraser's true feelings.

Way past the point when he should have known better.

Past the buddy breathing, past the hand holding, past, well, everything. Including the Muldoon shit.

In his defense, though, what kind of person expects their cop partner to be...? And for...yeah. That's just _weird,_ you know? And not just the gay thing. He doesn't mind the gay thing one bit. He is _hella down_ with the gay thing.

But yeah. Took him a really long time. 

It wasn't until the middle of the expedition. You know, the one where Fraser and he'd decided it was a good idea to follow in the footsteps of a doomed expedition that all died horribly halfway across the continent a century back in search of a mythical passageway that didn't exist? That one? ...Okay, sometimes he wonders about Fraser and the whole 'death wish' thing. Even if he promised the cans of food didn't have any lead in them, this time. And that he knew an old folk remedy for lead poisoning should the worst happen anyway.

Where was he...oh, right, middle of the expedition, sudden revelations, awesome sex, angst, awesome sex again, more angst. Yeah, it was all kind of weird.

But, middle of the expedition. True feelings.

It was night, the dogs were asleep, the tent was up, the fire was going strong, and they were fucking their brains out in the snow on Fraser's DIY sex swing he'd made out of discarded pine branches and moose antlers the day before. 

Ray was giving one of the best performances of his _life,_ and Fraser was about an inch from coming when he'd done one of his favorite little tricks and Fraser shot his wad right in Ray's face. Screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

No, not, like, _Ray's_ name. That's kind of the bad part.

"HAAAAAAARDING!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain takes me to strange places. Especially when i haven't been getting enough sleep.
> 
> ...Well, _I_ thought it was funny, anyway.


End file.
